Espera
by BunnyRabbitBlack
Summary: La Muerte no puede dar vida porque eso seria una contradicción.


La vida es un concepto raro.

Es el final del clímax de la historia.

Una comedia sobre una tragedia que le sucede a otro.

Una enfermedad de transmisión sexual que termina con la muerte.

Y un largo etcétera.

No había conocido algo más aparte de una analogía de la vida. Las cosas bonitas son efímeras. Las feas duran un poco más.

Pero al final todo termina.

Ella es la Muerte.

Sabe de estas cosas.

Sabe cómo va la cosa, como termina, y no ignora como empieza.

Aunque jamás tan de cerca.

Algo dentro de ella crece, se expande, late.

No puede llamar la sensación incomoda aunque es nueva pero no es incomoda si la compara con el momento en que ella, prueba en mano, se sentó en la alfombra de su sala a esperar el resultado.

El borboteo en la pecera la consuela en la espera y los pensamientos que le pasan por la cabeza mientras pasa.

Era un dilema cuando, justo en esa sala, solo tres meses atrás, había hecho lo hecho.

¿Cómo llego a ese punto? Si, ya sabe que fue lo que hizo. Ningún eterno es viejo como para no saber que hacían aunque eso no los salve de cometer errores.

Como ese.

Se mira el vientre plano.

¿Había sido un error?

Se muerde el labio.

La feria era entretenida y peligrosa como lo es toda feria en un área clase obrera. Enfermedades en el óxido, alimentos, chicas fáciles y accidentes a la vuelta de la esquina.

Todo liderado por un sujeto con ojo de vidrio e ínfulas de cortesano del siglo XVII.

Del y ella pasaban de la mar de entretenidas con los juegos. Evitaban los rápidos para alivio de Delirio y corrían a las atracciones de niños. Los encargados se miraban a los ojos cuando veían a una chiquilla de blusa de red y conjunto nada favorecedor montando en los caballos del carrusel. Se tranquilizaban cuando veían a Muerte a quien ayudaban a subir al caballo sin necesidad, solo con el afán de tocarla. Sólo se reía por esa insistencia caballeresca y ellos no podían menos que sonreír de vuelta.

Del se cansó cuando la feria estuvo en su apogeo. Entendió que no le gustaba estar rodeada de gente y salieron juntas. Estuvo por tomarla en brazos pero la niña no la dejó, satisfecha con solo tomarla del brazo y andar juntas.

Cuando llegaron al remolque del director de la feria este estaba todavía con el revolver en mano y la pintura rupestre en la pared de al lado.

Dejó a su hermana esperando unos momentos afuera, en la puerta.

A Muerte solo le tomo unos segundos hablar con él.

Segundos donde la intranquilidad de su hermana se avivaba. Cuando giró a verla, la chica tenía una expresión de espanto tal que creyó que iba a volver a cambiar.

— Estas embarazada.

Ofuscada parpadeo unas cuantas veces.

Luego se carcajeo.

— Pero, Del, niña, yo…

No completó su frase. La pelirrojita avanzó hasta ella, puso su mano sobre el vientre y la miró atónita unos segundos antes de exclamar.

— Va a ser niño.

Como siempre, al minuto Delirio olvidaba de que hablaban y quería un viaje en globo que empezaría en Holanda a lo que la apuraba para tomar el más bonito. Muerte se quedó atrás en la excitación.

Necesitaba muchas explicaciones.

Consiguió la prueba, la hizo y se sentó a esperar. Podía haber ido con cualquiera, medico humano o no, vivo o no, chamanes, maestros de magia, lo que fuera.

Pero ella necesitaba hacer esto sola.

Incluso si todo era tan surrealista que estaba comportándose como una adolescente nerviosa por el resultado de la prueba de embarazo maquinando como se lo iba a decir a sus padres.

No, padres no.

Hermanos.

Sueño la adoraba, era su hermana mayor, la que estaba más al pendiente de él y quien siempre fue su punto de apoyo en todo caso; moriría por ella. Saberlo lo mataría en serio.

Destino era difícil que no lo supiera ya pero la noticia aun así lo molestaría, después de todo él ya sabía todos los detalles escabrosos y no podía culparlo de no querer verla una temporada. Seguro se sentiría más traicionado que Sueño pues se suponía que ambos serían unos solterones dedicados el uno al otro.

Deseo solo soltaría veneno, con medida, porque sigue sin osar molestarla.

Desespero se echaría a llorar.

Delirio lo olvidaría otra vez.

Destrucción sería el único anormal que la felicitaría.

Ahora, si el resto que no fuera Destino se enterará de quien era el hijo.

Hijo.

Delirio dijo que sería niño.

¿Y si fuera niña estaría mal?

No puede decir que le guste más o menos.

Ha visto niños, sí.

Los hijos de los difuntos. En otros casos el niño es el difunto.

Muerte en el vientre, en el parto, de cuna. Por enfermedad, accidente o violencia.

Ninguno le sacó nada más que el merecido pésame.

Ahora pensar que tendría a una de esas posibilidades en su vientre.

Se suponía que se cuidaron, sin embargo, se suponía.

Y que ninguno de ellos se quería, se suponía.

Muerte es romántica hasta la medula.

Cree que los niños nacen del amor.

¿Cómo va a tener un niño si no lo amo y viceversa?

Piensa a medida que las rayitas en la prueba se van aclarando.

Piensa que es tonta cuando compró una cuna y no sabe cómo armarla.

Pudo haberla hecho solo con el pensamiento pero esto era más entretenido.

Aunque su vientre no ayudase para nada a sostener el instructivo.

— Sostenlo.

Le dice al niño que todavía no nace. Se ríe por su propia credulidad y continúa intentando que las piezas encajen. Es rústica, solo lo necesario para el niño. Las sabanas serán del color de la crema, en su apuesta de que puede ser una niña al fin y al cabo. Pero lo peluches ya están: ornitorrincos, ositos y muñequitas con manzanitas en las mejillas. Se convence que los consiguió todos para su retoño cuando está jugando con las muñecas.

Su ropa cambio: un vestido muy de maternidad, suelto, ligero. Y negro.

La cuna, su ropero y el espacio en el librero donde pondrá todos los libros de cuentos están listos.

Solo falta el detalle final.

Coloca una foto en el portarretrato.

El niño tiene que familiarizarse con su padre.

Sus hermanos la ven en la siguiente junta con su vientre de siete meses.

Deseo se ahoga con su vino y ensucia su blusa blanca. Sus areolas se transparentan.

Desespero termina por romperse una vena importante. Ignora el dolor por primera vez en su existencia.

Delirio asoma una mueca, adivinanza entre sorpresa y molestia. Ya no será la más pequeña.

Sueño, albino, coge color de una manera tan radical que pareciera volver a ser el antiguo Sueño.

Destino finge que hay algo muy interesante en su libro el cual levanta, como barrera entre él y la vista a su vientre.

Nadie comenta nada.

Se sienta y todos vuelven a concentrarse en la junta.

Es la junta con menos peleas que tienen en mucho tiempo.

Se ríe cuando el globo que Delirio puso en el sitio de Destrucción, aparentando que este todavía sigue reuniéndose con ellos, explota en mariposas susurrantes de buenos presagios.

La junta finaliza. Ninguno de sus hermanos se acerca a decirle nada. Todos pasan a su lado mientras se retiran de la sala de Destino.

Solo quedan ellos dos.

— Sé que les dijiste de esto. No era tu responsabilidad pero gracias.

— No pienso dirigirte la palabra hasta después de ese niño nazca y pueda salir de mi vista.

Puede molestarse,"ese niño" es una frase cargadísima de odio.

Solo se levanta, sonriendo, se acerca a su hermano mayor en quien deposita un beso en su fría mejilla. — Lo amarás.

El suspiro más largo que ha dado Destino fue ese.

"Ese niño" nace en Tierra de fuego, nuevo sitio donde radica Destrucción que entonces sale de su escondite después de negarse a asistir al parto de su hermana y dejarla con una partera de la región que dice tener mucha experiencia en recién nacidos. Cuando le dijo que ella también la tenía "pero todos los recién nacidos estaban muertos" consiguió una mirada de reproche de su hermano.

Por suerte la partera no oía bien por la edad.

Le entregan al bebé.

Siempre si fue niño, uno sano y hermoso de cabello rubio, ojos castaños. Nadie dudará de quien era hijo. Es diminuto, mimoso como puede ver al pasar su mano por la carita de este y advertir su sonrisa de recién nacido.

Esperaba que esa sonrisita no se la borrará los años en esta creación tan cruel.

— Aquí está todo lo que me pediste.

Como era obvio que Destrucción no quería quedarse a ver a su sobrino nacer, lo mandó a traerle algunas cosas de su reino. La muñeca de sonrisa más hipnótica, la ropa que recolectó para el bebé y la fotografía del portarretrato pequeño, el que era pasado por alto en consideración de la gran foto familiar que tenía en la pared.

Destrucción le entregó lo último con mucho recelo mientras pronunciaba. — Te vas a meter en problemas…

Ya lo estoy ¿Qué no ves? —Alzó un poco a su hijo. — No me dejará dormir en buen tiempo.

Se carcajean.

— Mientras no te dé por llamarlo como su padre, bien.

— Tranquilo, ya lo tengo resuelto. Se llamará Mickey.

El gran hombre se encoge un poco en su asiento. — Perdóname hermana pero creó que estás llevando tu fanatismo a un extremo…

Le lanza una de las almohadas. — Anda, si hubiera querido que me reprocharán hubiera dejado a Destino acompañarme.

— Pensé que a Sueño.

— No, él ni siquiera pregunto porque reconocía que se desmayaría al minuto cero.

Vuelven a compartir risas. Entonces ella sujeta mejor a su hijo, que come muy concentrado. — Será Mickey porque Mickey Mouse es la cosa más adorable de la creación.

— ¿Eso es una sentencia?

Y —Endereza mejor el portarretrato en su mano— Porque los nombres de ángeles están ocupados. Anda, Mickey, que es tu padre.

Mickey apenas acierta a fijar sus pupilas un minuto en la foto. Su padre, cabello rubio, ojos castaños, cejas oscuras, peligrosamente apuesto. Altivo incluso en estampa.

Lucifer Morningstar.

Antes de irse, antes de dejar la creación y a Muerte desnuda en el sillón de su sala, le concedió un último regalo a esta.

— Anda déjate tomar una.

Le insiste mientras aquel se viste, dándole la espalda.

— Por trigésima vez: yo no me tomo fotos.

— Por trigésima primera vez: es solo una, payaso.

Solo le dice payaso porque este se sacude un poco al oír eso.

— ¿Para qué?

Muerte sonríe. Siente la victoria cerca.

Para recordar cómo te veías —Se lleva la mano al pecho, dramáticamente. En la otra mano la vieja cámara.

Lucifer se acerca, se sienta en el sofá junto a ella que le da espacio para hacerlo. Le quita la cámara cuya lente observa meditabundo.

Yo no sonrío. —Dice antes de tomarse el mismo la foto. Se la devuelve. — No tienes permiso de mostrársela a nadie.

— Ni quien quiera.

Sonríe traviesa mientras Estrella del alba se marcha.

Solo le pidió un regalo, no pensó que la querría tanto como para dejarle dos regalos.

No era tonta ni ilusa: las mujeres en la vida del rubio abundaron. Tanto que tuvo tres mujeres de quienes despedirse. Mazikeen, Izanami y ella.

Con Mazikeen fue apasionado hasta donde la fidelidad le pudo.

Con Izanami fue un desastre hasta donde llegaba el pudor.

Y con ella fue cálido hasta donde el orgullo le cedió.

Tuvieron previos encuentros. El siempre pintó la raya de sus acciones, ni mimos ni abrazos. No le interesaba nada de eso. Pero pese a haber sido el quien puso las reglas le fue muy divertido advertir que en los primeros intentos del otro por acercársele, a una mujer que realmente no tenía interés carnal como ese, debía manejarse con todo el tacto sin esperar seducción de su parte o entrega total solo por su atractivo.

Siempre pensó que eso lo había impulsado a buscarla.

El que no cayese ante sus encantos o temblase al estar frente a él lo hacían querer averiguar cuál era su problema. Era, pues, comprensible pues a la Estrella del alba le atraían los problemas como lo dejo ver su largo historial.

Solo podía pensar que, si le hubiera preguntado directamente porque ella no se derretían al estar a su alrededor, le hubiera ahorrado muchos quebraderos de cabeza acerca de cómo llevársela a la cama.

Ella no se sentía atraída por nadie porque, al final, todo sería suyo.

Incluido él.

Pero esa sentencia seguro lo haría sacar su lado más orgulloso y serían quebraderos de cabeza pero para ella queriendo quedar fuera de la lista de enemigos. Prefería divertirse a costa de todas esas molestias que se tomó tratándola como una mujer en vez de su sirviente más fiel o su enemiga jurada.

Tonto, sí. Pero por algo era una broma.

Una broma que le empezó a salir mal cuando después de reírse un buen rato a costillas del otro, un silencio amenizo el ambiente y terminó siendo besada. Cálido, sutil, repentinamente.

Después de esos las cosas se fueron desenvolviendo.

Hasta llegar a su pequeño Mickey.

Entonces se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si Lucifer se hubiera quedado. Enterado que tendrían un hijo. Algo que, predestinado o no, fuera solo de ellos. Incluso se pregunta si eso lo hubiera hecho recapacitar en sus conjeturas acerca del "plan".

Sonríe al bebé en sus brazos. — Por supuesto que no.


End file.
